omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Carmilla
|-|Human Form= |-|Vampire Form= |-|Castlevania: Judgment= Character Synopsis Carmilla 'is a vampiress and several incarnations of her have appeared throughout the series. She is sometimes accompanied by her servant, Laura, and is often referred to as possessing great beauty and allure. Carmilla often appears as a loyal servant to her master, Count Dracula, either by plotting to revive him, or by awakening from her own long slumber in order to come to his aid. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-C ''' '''Verse: Castlevania Name: '''Carmilla '''Gender: Female Age: Over 100 years old Classification: Female Vampire, Demon, Servent of Dracula Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vampiric Physiology, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 7 and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Resurrection, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, Energy Manipulation, Dark Magic, Necromancy, Weather Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Transformation, Flight / Levitation, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Possession, Absorption, Martial Arts, Immunity to Time Stop Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Capable of facing Simon Belmon, after he had defeated Dracula. Comparable to other demons such as The Menance, who's death can destroy the entirety of The Abyss, which is composed a 9 other universes. Capable of defeating The Time Reaper, which can destroy Space-Time across atleast 2 seperate universes) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Shouldn't be any slower than Simon Belmont or Trevor Belmont. Who are capable of keeping up with Dracula, who's reincarnation can escape the abyss at speeds far beyond light) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '(Capaple of combating characters as powerful as Simon Belmon, who can content with Dracula. Far superior to The Menance in raw power, who's death caused the destruction of The Abyss. Capable of killing The Time Reaper) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level '(Can tank survive attacks from The Vampire Killer from both Simon Belmont and Trevor. In addition capable of surviving the destruction of The Abyss. Which has 9 seperate universes in the form of hells) 'Stamina: 'Almost '''Limitless ' 'Range: '''Continental 'Intelligence: Highly Intelligent Weaknesses: Weak to Holy Weapons and Abilities Other Attributes List of Equipment: Her Chained Blade weapon, Her Giant Flying Skull, Laura Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Vampire:' Carmilla is a vampire, an immortal undead entity who haunts the Night. Vampires can be considered "Demonic Royalty", both for their air of nobility and often elegant appearance, but also because their power far exceeds that of most demons. They possess both incredible physical strength and vast dark magical abilities, and usually hold an intrinsic connection to the Chaos in human hearts. **'Immortality:' As a Vampire, Carmilla is immortal. She is immune to aging and is not susceptible to any earthly disease. Even if she is killed, her soul shall simply return to The Abyss, and she may be brought back to life by powerful sorcerers, or the will of the Dark Lord. **'Invulnerability:' As a Vampire, Carmilla is effectively invulnerable. No weapon from the human realm can harm her, and even weapons with magical and alchemical origins are useless against her. Only specific Holy Weaponry such as the Belmont Clan's Vampire Killer, Alucard's Sword and Spear, and Shanoa's Dominus can kill her. **'Bloodsucking:' As a Vampire, Carmilla can feast on the blood of human victims for her pleasure, sustenance, and to increase her energies. Aside from draining blood through biting, Carmilla is also capable of sucking her victim's life through a kiss of death. **'Power Over Humans:' Vampires are influential and seductive creatures, who's dark aura extends into the hearts and minds of men. They can easily control human minds, often passively, turning them into their mindless slaves, possessing them, or even charming them. They can influence their hearts and lead them to evil, and easily control their souls. With her powers, Carmilla was capable of starting the Witch Hunts by influencing mankind across Europe. ***'Laura:' Carmilla's undying servant. Once an innocent young woman, Laura was seduced by the vampire and transformed into her mindless thrall, becoming a demonic creature herself. Laura often aids Carmilla in battle, both sneaking behind her opponent to drain their life with a kiss, but also offensively by transforming into a cat-like demoness who fights with martial arts. **'Shapeshifting:' As a Vampire, Carmilla is an skilled shapeshifter, being capable of assuming a variety of demonic forms for his dark purposes. *'True Form:' Carmilla will often transform into her true self when fighting against sufficiently powerful opponents. With this metamorphosis she grows in size and sprouts wings, and will be seen floating behind a gigantic demonic skull, which hovers in the air. The skull serves as Carmilla's weapon, channeling her dark magical powers with beams of energy, discharges of lightning, burning hellfire, poisonous fumes and tears of blood. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Castlevania Category:Female Characters Category:Vampires Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Konami Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Demons Category:Shapeshifters Category:Martial Artist Category:Royal Characters Category:Ressurection Users Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Absorbers Category:Necromancers Category:Blood Users Category:Weather Users Category:Immortals Category:Mind Controllers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Undead Category:Summoners Category:Swordsmen Category:Seductive Characters Category:Tier 2